Somehow Everything I Own Smells Of You
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Thanks for drawing pictures on my back with your hand when I'm upset. Fluff. Season-one. Pilot-ish


**Because it's such a beautiful thing to say and a *certain* friend ;) of mine rules.**

**Summary: Because no matter what, we'll always be brothers. Fluff, naw! Season one, Pilot-ish.**

**Warning: I like to cry...just for today! Lol at soppy moods!**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god, would I love to rub circles on his back...but rumours of a certain two actors marriage has me thinking, they've found the one then...let em be happy- I'll watch from a distance and grin :)**

**And that doesn't sound stalky at all! Dedicated to CHAILYN, because you've virtually made me feel so much better by whispered words and happy comments in so many messages and emails- you're the hand that rubs my back and the Dean hand that runs through Sam's hair when things get bad. *sigh* Aye...ya are love, taa Courts x**

"Shhhh...shhhh shhh...you're okay Sammy, it's gonna be okay"

The familiar weight of a little brother in your arms felt reassuring, almost natural to Dean, as he held the youngster close, delicate fingers grazing over soft chestnut curls.

"It won't!" Sam keened, thick hot tears streaming horizontal over his nose towards his temple. "N-nothing can bring her back...Dean...I-I can't fix this"

The bed shifted as Dean tugged his little brother up, dragging him to rest his head on the single beds pillow, still stroking his hair, smudging the tears in an effort to dry them all away from Sam's face.

"No, but I can, we can. Together Sammy, when we find dad...you'll see kiddo"

Sam sniffled loudly, reminding Dean of when he was seven and he had the flu, all slurred croaky speech and streaming eyes. But this time, the numerous bottles of tequila and Jack Sam had attacked and drained left him without his usual barriers, and this time his croaky husky voice was from the screaming 'it was my fault, take me!' in the parking lot.

Sam's clumsy hands balled into fists and he babily scrunched at his eyes, kneading them and hiccupping a breath. "I miss her...she was the one"

Dean set his jaw, his lips firm and blinked at the tight sting in his eyes. "I know...she's somewhere better now Sammy- okay. Believe that" and _God, if you're there, please let that be true._

"...so close..." Sam whispered, his body turned awkwardly into Dean, his shoulder resting on Dean's chest as he inhaled the leather and deep scent he knew was always Dean.

"What Sammy?"

Dean closed his eyes, didn't matter he hadn't seen Sam in nearly four years, he always knew how to take care of his kid brother. Softly resting his chin atop Sam's head, he reached around and held his brother, one hand smoothly drawing pictures on Sam's back, calming soothing circles and shapes that he knew always drifted him to sleep, and after the alcohol abuse, Sam would need a long sleep.

"I'as...so close...being normal" A sob caught in Sam's throat and a high pitched choking sounded as he curled into Dean, his soulders shaking.

Dean honestly didn't have anything to say to that and after a tense moment of silence, Sam knew too and his sobs grew again.

"We're gonna get it Sammy, you'll see...it's gonna pay for this" _I'll flay the bastard alive!_

"S'till gone...." Sam sniffed loudly, his head dipping. "Can't tell her sorry..."

"Hey" Dean jerked his brother. "It wasn't your fault, Sam...it was not. understand me?" His voice was commanding yet compassionate and he he forced Sam's chin up to look at him and see those red-rimmed, watery eyes and Sammy's chin tremble, Dean delayed the quiver in his own voice. "It was not"

"I was happy" Sam's lips appeared to shiver as he shuddered in his breaths, eyes looking round, confused and high with so many conflicting emotions.

"I know kiddo, I know. You will be again"

Dean thought as he held his baby brother close again and felt a weak hand make a fist in his shirts, looking down that it was almost the tiny chubby fingers that reached out for him. Dean blinked, feeling a little guilty to actually feel happy that he'd gotten his brother back, something he'd been aching for since he left and sad in the same sense, that he couldn't do the right thing and leave his brother to be happy, beacuse everything had been burned away and he couldn't have a fresh start with bits of ash and smouldered foundations.

Pulling a slowly stilling Sam tighter, Dean held onto the fact Sam was safe with _him _now and he could protect him and soon, no matter how long it took, he could make Sam happy again.

Though it'd be awhile before he saw his brothers dimpled smile, he held onto the comfort as he smelt the liquer on Sam's breath that as long as he was around, nothing bad was going to happen to his Sammy.

He made a promise to that.

Placing a kiss on Sam's sinking forehead, Dean rested back against the bedrest and closed his eyes himself.

**Smelling leather and a deep scent- is actually taken from personal experience aswell, which is why I love it on the show- because I used to smell Lynx all the time- and think of leather and be reminded of someone really close- still love you, ya goon! :) "somehow everything I own smells of you"**

**Hope that was fun, haha I'm off to sneeze. Yay flu! :/**


End file.
